Little Eddie and the Sauna by epipole
by The LUSTorium
Summary: Edward is a man having complex about his too small penis and a great love for saunas. When his girlfriend Bella asks him to follow her on a weekend trip with her old roommate Alice, the promise of a nice sauna is the thing making him tag along. There he


**Picture Sinspiration Number:** 3

**Title of One-Shot: **Little Eddie and the Sauna

**Pairing: **Edward & Jasper

**POV: **Edward

**Raiting:** M/NC-17

**Word Count: **3802

**Summary: **Edward is a man having complex about his too small penis and a great love for saunas. When his girlfriend Bella asks him to follow her on a weekend trip with her old roommate Alice, the promise of a nice sauna is the thing making him tag along. There he meets Jasper, a very persuasive psychology student sharing his thoughts about sexuality.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by the Ladeez of the LUSTorium. Please see the contest profile for full details.**

**http: / / w w w . fanfiction. net/u/2120160/

* * *

**

**Little Eddie and the Sauna**

**

* * *

**

I sat in the passenger seat, half asleep, as Bella drove along the highway. The rain poured down endlessly outside, and it was perfectly normal for an October day in Washington state. We were on our way to visit Bella's old roommate and her boyfriend at their summer house. The idea of going to a summer house this time of the year wasn't really appealing to me, but after promises of a nice sauna and relax room situated direct by the lake I gave in, and here we were on our way.

A sauna is irresistible to me. I am a suck for the feeling of heat loosening my limbs and relax my body. I should really move somewhere south where it always is sunny and warm, and probably would have if it had been left up to my body was to decide, but my brain refused to move somewhere that wasn't "home" since I was totally scared of poisonous bugs and stuff.

I had a little problem with saunas. I don't like being nude in company, and I am always sauna bathing in shorts.

The reason?

My small dick.

Yes, my dick is so small that I don't like showing it off to people; it looks like it should belong to a twelve year old or something, well, if it wasn't so hairy.

My tiny dick was a problem itself in some other ways. Bella had named him "Little Eddie" which was fitting, but I didn't really like it.

Who would? - A nickname for your dick insinuating it is small and childlike - not me at least.

The problem was that I had never managed to get Bella off on Little Eddie. We had, at least as I saw it, a pretty imaginary and active sex life without any traces of monotony. Our collection of toys was plentiful, and we used them a lot. We were role playing and dirty-talking. We even watch porn together and we have a lot of fun in bed and in other places. There was just that one little flaw that meant I had never felt the convulsions of Bella's orgasms on my dick. There was always a toy, a hand or something else stimulating her.

My hand drifted over to Bella's leg as she drove, and I let my fingers slid in under her skirt. A little discrete fingering could always make the drive feel shorter, and maybe I could get her to agree to a little break with some "road side" fun. I felt my Little Eddie harden at the thought of some nice action in the car with the traffic passing by outside, as well as the warmth on my hand from Bella's leggings covered crotch. She got an adorable blush on her cheeks, but looked like she was trying not to be affected. I got the hint, and pulled my hand back.

Obviously, she wasn't in the mood for playing. That was unusual. She had been excited for this trip as she hadn't seen her old roommate, Alice, for a year or so, but they kept in contact over the phone. I think they were talking daily, at least. From the stories she had told I knew that they had been inseparable during collage. Probably they had been that kind of girls hardly leaving each other for a visit to the lavatory.

I had met Alice briefly, and she was intense. Bella had a complete personality transform when Alice was around, totally smitten by Alice's endless energy. Together they were like a pair of hyperactive children, overly excited over anything - usually something girly that Bella wouldn't touch otherwise. Usually she was the kind of girl that was either too lazy or so confident about herself - or both - that she doesn't care about her appearance, but with Alice she willingly played dress-up and make-up doll.

I felt a little anxious about being left aside this weekend, while the girls bonded, with a man I'd never met before.

I wasn't usually shy, but I often felt awkward with new people and the only things I knew about Alice's boyfriend were that he was ex-military and was studying to start a new career as he had passed thirty and was considered to old for the field. I felt a bit intrigued by that as I had never worn a uniform before, and about as non-macho as a man could be, what with my thin and pale appearance telling the story of my time spent mostly on or by a keyboard. And it was not only a computer keyboard I spent my indoor time with, even the piano keyboard got its share of my time too. I did run a lot, but that only gave me muscles in my lower body, so the overall impression was the tiny geek I am.

We did a little small-talk as I tried to work out what was wrong with her. She seemed excited for the weekend, and maybe she was just in a hurry to end the drive. It felt plausible.

"I'm studying psychology now" Jasper told us over dinner. There hadn't been any awkwardness at all so far - well all of two hours that we had spent together. Jasper was obviously one of those people skilled in making small-talk with everyone and getting everyone to feel at ease. I realized soon that he could probably get me to tell him about anything, and I felt a bit on edge. A person so easy to trust could do very much harm, that I had learnt the hard way.

"I'm in a class about sexual psychology, it really fascinates me."

He led most of the conversation, and I couldn't deny that he had some interesting theories to share.

"An interesting thing about sexuality is what makes someone aroused."

He looked around at us, his three person audience, to gauge our reactions. I listened, this could be interesting, but I tried to keep my face neutral. I didn't feel confident that this was a conversation I should take part in with this man.

"You know that you probably can get aroused by things you never would think about as a sexual stimuli, and never use to get off, right? You know, like scents or music or tastes, right? I can admit that I have a weird thing for everything smelling like green apples," he said with a smile.

I could easily relate to the part about music, not that I would tell him anything about what my favourite songs did to me as I was playing the piano. My teenage routine of jacking off after piano lessons had nothing to do with my teacher, just what the music did to my body.

"I'm sure that all of you know about singers with voices you think are sexy, even when you've never met them and you don't relate them to anything sexual."

Alice squirmed in her seat, and it looked like this was a subject they had discussed earlier. Bella had a faint blush on her cheeks, and I'm was pretty sure she did some associations too. In my mind I planned to call her out on those, I had a few pretty good ideas about which songs get her started.

"Don't you think the sexiness of a song can come from memories you have set to that song?" Bella interrupted the monologue. I didn't miss the look Bella gave Alice. What was that? Was this something they had talked about earlier?

"It's probably a part of it, but not completely. I'm thinking about what music does to our bodies without us consciously knowing what happens."

"I have to agree with you on that. You know how some music just gets you to relax and fall asleep, while other styles get you jumping around like a maniac? Music does interesting things to our central nerve system all the time without us knowing." I stated, and the discussion about sex and music engaged us all. What I didn't say to them though, was that my dick was obviously interested in the topic. Obvious to me, at least. That was the good thing about having an extra small dick. I could have a hard on in public without being noticed, it was only if it was bent in the wrong angle that it would look suspicious.

When dinner was finished, and the sex-and-music topic thoroughly debated, we went down to the lake-side deck which hosted the famous sauna together with the relax room. The sauna was wood-heated, and after an hour of playing with the fire and feeding the stove fine-cut birch wood it reached the healthy 190 degrees, a complete contrast to the almost freezing temperature outside. The rain had stopped, and the sky was getting clearer, showing off an almost full moon. It was going to be one of those cold, clear nights.

As we sat down in the heat and I poured water on the stones to get it really steamy, I noticed that, to my surprise, all of us four were playing prude, the girls in bikinis and Jasper and I in surf shorts. I had assumed that he was one for going au naturel, insisting on being nude, but obviously not. Maybe Bella was the reason, playing prude for my sake. That was just like her, silently helping out with the things I never asked for, but still needed. Bless her.

I took a place on the upper bench, and felt the heat loosen up my muscles, the hot air filling my lungs with a slightly burning sensation as I took a deep breath. The cool beer tasted just as delicious as it always does in a sauna.

After a few minutes of adapting to the heat in silence, only interrupted by occasional moans expressing the pleasure of the heat, Alice began comparing toenails with Bella. I didn't know there was so much to talk about nail polish and pedicures, but I'm a guy, what would I know about these things. I exchanged a glance with Jasper, and he just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

I couldn't resist taking a look at Jasper's body. Now he was glittering, sweat pouring in small drops down his well-toned body. He wasn't muscular like a bodybuilder, but rather lean and well-tuned, but it was easy to see that he was strong. I assumed that came from his years of physically active work and exercise with the military. I almost wished he had tattoos so I could have a reason to study him for longer. Instead I directed my attention to my beer, to distract me, before he would notice that I had been checking him out.

Jasper joined the toenail conversation, then, by pointing out his scars from surgery on an ingrown toenail, and Bella began complaining about the heat most likely because she probably didn't like the new focus of the conversation. She was a bit queasy about things like that. The girls went out to cool down in a shower. As we were men, neither I nor Jasper could give in and admit that it was a good idea, so we stayed in silence, nursing our beers for a minute or so.

"We should go swimming" he said.

_Are you crazy,_ I thought, _the lake is almost frozen over,_ but as I didn't like to be called a chicken, I couldn't say that out loud.

"Well, it must be warmer than taking a snow bath at least," was my less chickenish answer, knowing that that usually just felt good after a long sauna. "We can easily turn the heat up inside afterwards."

"Yeah, we can. Come on", he said and climbed down. "Let's hurry before we change our minds."

I followed, running through the relax room, Bella calling us crazy from where she sat on a sofa, all the time thinking that this may be my death.

Less than a minute later, I had jumped into the ice-cold water and was surprised that I didn't have a heart attack from the shock. I was still alive, my brain getting clearer as it cooled down and the most prominent feeling was the icy band over my chest from the water surface tightening my lungs. My feet and hands went numb, so I swam to the ladder and climbed up onto the deck. I saw Jasper taking large strokes as he swam in the water, heading for the ladder too, and I rushed inside to escape the cold.

I stopped instantly, my mouth gaping open and not breathing while my brain processed what I was met with in the relax room. Bella lay on the sofa, an expression that I knew well on her face and her tit in Alice's mouth. Bella's hands were in Alice's hair, keeping her close to her breast, one of Alice's hand between Bella's legs.

My dick was the first one to understand what I saw. I felt it grow, despite my ice-cold shorts, telling me that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. My hand moved on its own down to grab my Little Eddie through my shorts as my brain was still in some kind of shock. What I saw was MY girl, the one who should be faithful to me, with another girl, and it was hot. I probably would have reacted in a different way if my mind had been functioning properly, but it wasn't. Alice moved upwards, kissing Bella, as Bella's hands moved downwards, caressing the skin underneath, and it was just hot. I didn't even feel jealous as I stood there drooling with my hand on my dick.

Suddenly, I felt Jasper closing in on me.

"You're getting aroused by this, right? Interesting what a little show from these girls can do to a man."

I felt his breath close to my ear and a shiver passed through my body.

"I think it's hot." He placed his hands on my shoulders, his body still close to my back.

I saw Bella's hand moving in between Alice's now spread legs, sliding along the pink folds of thin skin. The smell of the girls' sex assaulted my nose and I took a deep breath.

"You didn't know about their relationship, right? You just thought they had been roomies?" He was right, I hadn't known but as my brain couldn't function enough to answer I stayed silent.

"I knew about it. I've known about it for a long time. I have been listening to them talking on the phone, and that's hot." His hands moved down my back, massaging my muscles.

"You are tense. Maybe I should do something about it." He said in a suggestive tone as he stroked slowly over my skin giving me a tingling sensation. His touch felt nothing at all like the massages I was used to, making my body shiver and relax at the same time. My minds focus was on this touch, not the girls' show in front of us anymore.

"You didn't know about them having phone-sex, did you? You really have missed out on something." His voice sounded thick. I could tell he wasn't unaffected by the situation either. "The first time I came home to find Alice on the phone with one hand in her panties, I didn't know what to do about it, so I just acted as if I hadn't noticed anything. However, my dick had noticed, so I slipped into the bathroom to wank." One of his hands left my back. "The next time it happened, I was prepared for it and I walked over to Alice, unbuttoned my pants and lifted her into my lap. Then I had sex with her, while she had phone-sex with Bella. Take a guess as to whether that was hot or not?" His hands slid down along my sides and grabbed my hips. "But not as hot as this." His voice was even thicker as he talked, his breath coming out in soft pants. "You are..." I felt his hard dick slightly touching my ass cheeks. "I want to..." He tried to speak again as he ground against me, "...feel you."

His lips touched my neck, and I shivered again but it had nothing to do with the earlier swim in the cold lake. They were soft and warm, and felt wonderful against my skin. These were feelings I'd never felt before, much better than anything Bella had ever done to me.

"Can't leave these cold shorts on." His hands left my hips and tugged on my shorts. I forced my hand to let go of my dick, undid the knot and slid them off. Instantly I felt Jasper against my bare back again, letting his uncovered dick slip between my ass cheeks, pressing the length of it against me which forced a gasp out of me.

"You like it, yeah?" He was teasing me, and I responded with some inarticulate sound from my throat.

"I could have guessed...This is exactly what I talked about earlier, you know?"

I wasn't really in any shape to analyze his psychological theories now, but he was probably right. "You saw the girls in action, and you got turned on, despite the fact that you are probably not welcome there. You stood here watching as I came in and you enjoy my touch much more than just the show."

Yep, he was right.

"I think you never have been turned on with an other guy." His hands caressed my thighs, sliding up and down.

"But my experience tells me that most guys don't object to a man's touch, it's just that the circumstances aren't right. Trust me; I have seen many straight guys reconsider their orientation when the need is big enough." His hand slid in under mine, touching my dick, gaining another throaty sound out of me.

"And I think these are the right circumstances for you and me. I want to have sex with you, I want to feel the inside of you around my dick," he pressed firmly against my ass, "and I think you want it, too."

Somewhere my brain screamed _"Stop it, leave it. This is nothing for you. No one should enter your ass," _but that voice was drowned in the sensations streaming through my body, both originating and ending in my dick which thought this was the best idea ever. It even felt as if my ass was expecting something, something good it had never experienced before. The girls were completely forgotten, in my mind at least.

"Yes I want it," I heard myself answer, and Jasper's hands left my body. He grabbed something from a cabinet, and soon I felt him massaging my back with oil. The scent of green apples reached my nose, and I knew that the oil wasn't randomly chosen.

"Just relax." I heard his voice close to my ear. "I have to prepare you." He kissed me behind my ear, and I tilted my head closer to his lips. I was quivering with anticipation as his hands slid up and down my back, further down over my ass each time.

"Please lean forward, so I can reach you better." I put my hands on the back of the loveseat in front of me, and as his hand slid in between my ass cheeks I instinctively spread my legs.

"Oh, good boy, this will be so good, so good." A slippery finger was concentrating on my hole, while his other hand moved forward, playing with my balls. As he bent down, placing a trail of kisses over my back, a moan slipped from my mouth. He took this as encouragement and pressed the tip of his finger into my ass. The first little sting was over quickly, and my muscles relaxed around the unfamiliar object.

"Shhh, just relax, Edward, then it will feel good for you." My body was now in a state of wonderful confusion, not knowing what to do with the combination of the strange, but perfect feeling in my ass, the sensations in my balls and my state of arousal. I feel my orgasm building, despite no stimulation at all on my dick, which was dribbling pre-cum.

"I will stretch you a little more." I felt another finger finding its way into me, sending a new wave of sensations through my body.

"You have a nice ass. I take it for you're a runner?" He only got pants from me in reply to his attempt of keeping conversation, but I don't think he minded. Every time I heard his voice, I got even hornier.

"I can't wait to be inside you, man." He bent forward over me, faces now close together, and I took the opportunity to kiss his lips. They were warm and firm, and my body began to shiver as it reach some kind of pleasure overload.

"You can't wait either, can you?." His fingers left my body and he stood up. A few moments later I felt his dick, now lubricated and wet ,poking against my back.

"Just relax." He slid the tip along my crack.

"Just say stop if it doesn't feel good." He aligned himself with me and put a little pressure on my ass with his dick.

"You will like it. Just let me in now." I felt the tip of him sliding into me, and it was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"I'll go slowly." He was almost still as he reached for my dick and began stroking it. It was almost too much for me, my insides were jolting as if an orgasm was on its way.

"I will give you what you want too, Little Eddie." How did he know the nickname of my dick?

"I think this is something you'll like too." He pressed himself a little bit further into me, and I felt my body adapt as it sent waves of pleasure through me.

"Go deeper. I need you" I panted, and I felt him slide further into me. I don't know why, but my body has a lot of pleasure receptors in the rectum now stimulated for the first time. The feelings were overwhelming me.

"Jasper, now, I'm ...," I forced out and my body convulsed around his dick, waves of pleasure rushing through my body and my dick spilling jizz over his hand. My knees went weak but he held me up with strong arms, and I felt him shiver inside me.

"Edward" he cried as he came, keeping me in a firm grip pressed to his body.

As I recovered from the orgasm I looked up, and saw the two girls staring at us with eyes as big as saucers.


End file.
